At the bottom of an ocean
by nlblake
Summary: What if Tezuka hitting Ryoma had far worse consequences than anyone could have imagined?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

**Warnings: **AU from the Goodwill Tournament onwards(beware of spoilers), there may be m/m later (and some hints now and then)

This is my first PoT fiction, so comments will be appreciated

* * *

**At the bottom of an ocean**

****

****

**Chapter 1:**

The moment the back of the tall teen's hand made contact with his opponent's face Kevin felt it. He knew Echizen Ryoma, had felt a connection that had snapped into place the moment their eyes met. It was through that strange connection that he knew something in Echizen broke at the contact. Even if he hadn't felt it, the look of utter disbelief, of total betrayal in wide golden eyes would have clued him in to the fact that something wasn't right.

And when the older teen simply turned and started to walk away, those golden eyes grew hard and cold. Yes, Kevin concluded, something had been broken here on this court, something precious taken away and he was pretty sure that it was irreparable, too.

Therefore he wasn't surprised when Echizen declined the helping hand his other companion gave, nor when he packed his racket himself, not even when he turned his back on his two companions and walked to him.

Kevin wondered where his hatred had gone to, but looking into those mesmerizing, burning golden eyes, he felt nothing but admiration and the need to possess. Here was the perfect person to train with, the perfect training-partner to grow with and he was damned if he let him go.

"As I said before, I won't be participating in the tournament. Ring me up if you have time left after it and we'll meet privately to have a match between friends." Echizen's voice was frighteningly devoid of emotion, yet Kevin could detect a nearly imperceptible plea for peace in it. His rival stood straight and proud, but Kevin still detected the need to be _elsewhere, _to lick one's wounds in solitude and he respected it.

"Got it." he replied dryly. "If we don't find the time, you could always come back with me to the US. See you."

Kevin threw one last smirk at the older teens that still waited for Echizen to follow them like a good dog as he left. They had lost him and the idiots didn't even know it yet. Well, if they were too stupid to take care of Echizen he would have no problems with taking the boy home with him.

* * *

Kawamura had been shocked when the buchou hit their youngest team member. It wasn't like Tezuka at all and in his eyes it hadn't been necessary. When Echizen had refused his hand he started to feel worried. Something wasn't right, but as long as he didn't know what it was he couldn't fix it, no matter how loud his instincts screamed at him to **fix it **and fix it **now**.

Yet, there were no tears on the young boy's face, no indication that something had happened at all besides the red swelling where the buchou's hand had connected.

When Echizen left without turning around, without saying good bye, without even recognizing anyone's existence but the blond American's, dread settled in his heart.

"I wish you hadn't done that, Tezuka-buchou." he said, his concern for their freshman evident. Looking after the leaving figure growing smaller in the distance he repeated: "I really wish you hadn't done that."

Tezuka just shrugged. "It will help him wake up."

And that was the end of the discussion.

* * *

When Ryoma finally reached his home he couldn't quite recall how he'd gotten there. The noise his buchou's hand had made when it connected with his flesh was still ringing in his ears, the cold look of contempt in those eyes still prominent in his mind.

Still in a daze he entered the house and told Noriko that he was tired and to please not disturb him for dinner. Ignoring her concerned questions he went to his room and curled up on his bed.

He had heard something break on that court. It had sounded like someone had broken a glass and for a moment his eyes had frantically searched for the pieces of broken glass on the ground. It was then that he discovered that no one else had heard that sound, well that Kevin boy had looked liked he'd heard something, too, but surely, surely the others had to have heard it as well. It was such a terrifying sound after all.

Ryoma knew better now. The others couldn't hear it, because that glass that had been broken had been inside him. He could still feel the pieces that cut him and cut him, cutting into little Ryoma shaped pieces. That made him wonder how the other boy could have had heard it breaking, but he didn't really care anymore. The other had seemed to understand, a connection had been made and he simply didn't care about the rest.

He felt hot and terribly cold at the same time. To stop the shivering, and why _couldn't _he stop shivering anyway, he climbed under the blanket and fell into a troubled sleep and still the pieces of glass kept cutting at him.

* * *

The next day Ryoma was woken up by an excited Noriko who babbled something about getting a call and him being late to the tournament. His fuzzy mind needed a bit to catch up with what she said, but then he calmly stood up, went to the shower and got ready.

His moves were sure and steady, but he still felt that terrible cold spreading in him. It felt like he was floating somewhere outside of his own body, experiencing everything from a far distance. It was his voice that answered his family's questions. It were his hands that carried his tennis bag. It were his feet that carried him to the court where the other selected members were already waiting. But it wasn't him.

* * *

The moment Echizen joined them at the entrance to the court Fuji knew something was wrong. Though as taciturn as the freshman usually was, this utter silence wasn't like him at all. He didn't challenge anyone with words or eyes; he just stood with a straight back next to Eiji, not once reacting to the other's antics. Echizen stood still as a statue, never once moving his eyes from the court.

The usual kind smile on his face, Fuji walked up next to Echizen and asked: "Did you sleep well, Echizen? Or have you been too excited to sleep?"

His prey didn't even look at him as he answered with a noncommittal grunt.

Sharp blue eyes opened and fixed on golden ones. He noticed how the younger boy's pupils seemed to be dilated and how they glowed feverishly.

Concerned the tensai swiftly placed a hand on the freshman's forehead, a slight frown marring his face, blue eyes narrowing when he felt how hot it was.

"Echizen, are you sure you're alright? You're running a light fever." his voice though still as soft as before, was now demanding.

His only answer was a wordless shrug.

"What? Ochibi has got a fever?" a concerned Eiji cried, loud enough to attract the attention of the rest of the selected team.

"Ochibi, are you alright? You should go lie down and rest."

Usually Ryoma would grow angry at all the attention and mothering the others were exhibiting, but he was still so far away and the cold had reached every last corner of his soul. So, he just shrugged Eiji's hands off and said: "Don't bother."

He wasn't aware of the fact that his voice was devoid of any life or emotion, nor of the fact that his behaviour caused even the stoic Sanada to raise his brows. If they hadn't been sure before now every last one of them knew for sure that something wasn't quite right with the young boy.

Yet, this was neither the time nor the place to ask further questions and as the matches proceeded they could do nothing but steel worried glances at the young boy.

* * *

Ryoma watched the matches with interest. It was tennis, after all. He understood tennis; it was only when you left the court that things got confusing.

He watched as the American team lost one match after the other, till it was finally time for Kevin to play against Kirihara. He had known it would be Kirihara and not him. He didn't care, didn't react to the news in any way, but simply remained in his position, unmoving, unmovable and followed the game with sharp, glowing golden eyes.

Ryoma didn't notice the worry and confusion his non-actions caused his team mates and he didn't care. The coldness inside him was calming. It was as if he stood at the bottom of the ocean, only emerging when being on the court. There the broken pieces couldn't cut him anymore; they just fell down and were covered by sand.

He didn't even blink when he was told to continue Kirihara's game, he just nodded. Only when Tezuka tried to touch him did his body react and compared to his non-reactions before nearly violently so.

Ryoma jumped away before the hand could touch his shoulder. He still didn't feel anything, but he remembered that that hand had caused him the agony of broken pieces of glass.

He went out onto the court alone, meeting his new rival's eyes and giving him a fleeting smirk, because this boy had noticed the glass breaking, had cared. To honour that strange connection between them Ryoma would play to the best of his abilities, no holding back.

The game was exhilarating. It set his hidden soul free and with fire burning in his eyes he took the victory away from his opponent. But one look at Kevin's face assured him that the other boy didn't mind, because it was tennis and they had both given it all they had.

It was when the other boy smiled at him and raised both their arms to the heaven that he made his decision. He would talk to his parents and then, he would take up the young blonde's on his offer.

* * *

When inevitably others came to congratulate them, Echizen ignored them. He didn't react when they touched him as he had with Tezuka, a fact that a certain tensai noticed with narrowed eyes. That wasn't like the Echizen he had come to know and like at all. He also noticed the look of utter delight on the blond American's face when he received a nodded answer to the question he has whispered into Echizen's ear.

Fuji liked puzzles and mysteries; they amused him after all, right after tormenting his little brother. Yet he found himself disliking this mystery more and more, because he couldn't ignore the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach when he remembered Echizen's reaction to Tezuka.

Well, at least he knew where to get some answers if the situation continued.

Still, the way the blonde hang all over Echizen didn't sit right with him. It didn't fit with the absolute hatred for Echizen Ryoma he had previously displayed.

When the two boys left together, blue eyes narrowed even more.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:** not mine

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a strange pair of boys that went from school court to school court, the blonde of the pair always bowing and apologizing while the green haired one just looked on apathetically.

It was even stranger for the recipients of those apologies to see the object of hatred walking calmly along the blonde haired devil that had beaten them all just to get to him. They were curious about it, but none of them dared to approach the well known freshman about it.

The only one daring enough to speak to Echizen was surprisingly a student at Echizen. I saw your match yesterday, well done. What brings you here?" Fuji Yuuta asked friendly. "Looking for a match?"

The friendly grin froze on his lips when cold, blazing golden eyes looked at him.

"Iie, I'm with him." Ryoma nodded into the American's direction.

"That's a surprise; it didn't look like you were friends before."

His only answer was a half-shrug, and then a blonde bundle of energy jumped onto Echizen from behind.

"Finished. Now let's go talk to your parents."

Not even acknowledging the existence of the student, Kevin dragged his rival off. He really wanted the green haired boy to be near him. They were similar in their talent and he just knew that they could catapult each other to as of yet unknown levels of skill.

"Do you think your parents will agree? You haven't been here for long after all. Living arrangements wouldn't be a problem of course. I already called my mother and she said you could live with us; there are enough empty rooms at the mansion. School wouldn't be a problem either, mother has already asked and they'd be delighted to get another star player to attend.

It's a private school, so it will be pretty posh, but we will spend most of the time on the courts anyway, so that won't be a problem, either." Kevin babbled happily. Secretly he wondered how Ryoma had been before the hitting incident. Had he been as silent, as unable to smile? As hard to reach emotionally?

Yes, Kevin wanted his rival to come with him, to get him away from those that had hurt him so badly. He just knew that if Echizen stayed they would damage him further. Seeing how deeply changed the greenhead already was it was frightening to imagine what further damage would incite.

"Anyway, that guy back at he seemed pretty friendly. Who was he?" The guy had seemed harmless and honest. If Ryoma wasn't allowed to leave, perhaps he could steer him into that guy's direction.

"He's a member of their tennis team. He lost to me." was the monotonous answer.

Ryoma's voice still sounded weirdly lifeless.

"A willing victim then." That got him a raised eyebrow. "Well, he'll want a re-match, right? So, you'll still have someone to play with. Actually I bet there are tons of people who burn to play against you. You won't be short of opponents and training partners any time soon, ne?" He nudged Ryoma playfully and was rewarded with a tiny smile in a face that was devoid of life.

* * *

Later that night Ryoma was lying on his bed, utterly exhausted. The conversation with his parents had been trying. Since Ryoma adamantly refused to talk about the incident his parents didn't see any reason to let him leave the country just yet. They wanted him to wait at least till he finished this school year before even thinking about it.

He could understand it; they were only acting rationally after all. All they had seen was a new friend, who had publicly sworn to destroy their son in a match, and a childish wish to not part just yet.

They didn't know that just thinking about Seigaku made his mind sink even deeper into the ocean of his soul. He felt physically ill every time he thought about his former team mates. Yes, former team mates, because he had already put his written resignation from the tennis club on Ryuzaki sensei's desk and put his sweater in his shelf in the clubroom.

He would still play; he just wouldn't do so at school. It was as Kevin had said; he wouldn't be short of opponents. The only difference would be the location and he could live with public courts.

It was strange that he felt closer to Kevin whom he had met just two days ago than to any of his former team mates. Then again, they were made of the same wood, so perhaps it wasn't that strange after all. Kevin had known, without asking a single question, what Ryoma had lost that day.

And after thinking about it non-stop for two days straight, Ryoma had finally figured it out, too. It was the child in him that had been broken. It had been as fragile as glass and it had only been ready to come out after he had been accepted and welcomed by the team. It had finally found a parental figure that it could trust and respect, unlike his perverted father and his never present mother.

He had known that it was very fragile and yet, he had been stupid enough to entrust it to the buchou. He had been so glad to finally be accepted, to finally be integrated, that he'd thrown caution in the wind. Yet, here it was, a broken child, broken beyond help.

So, he had come to the decision to revert back into what he'd been before. Only that the child was now non-existent instead of only well hidden.

No one could **force **him to react, to interact, to speak after all.

And if that didn't help, well, Seigaku wasn't the only school. Kevin had suggested and he trusted the other boy's judgment. The blonde had been dead sure that the guy they'd met there would never let anyone hurt Ryoma again. It wouldn't be too hard to change schools, he was sure he could make his parents agree to that little change, should it become necessary, with little effort.

Well, tomorrow would come soon enough. He'd better get enough sleep, it was sure to be an eventful day after all.

* * *

The first sign that not all was right with the Seigaku tennis team was the notable absence of one freshman regular. Echizen never missed training sessions, ever.

While his team mates had speculated that Echizen might be ill, he had had a light fever at the day before yesterday after all, Fuji had noticed a carefully washed and folded sweater in Echizen's shelf. If he was ill, why should he have gone to the trouble of bringing his sweater to the clubroom?

The only others to not speculate on simple illness, he noted, were Tezuka and, surprisingly, Kawamura. Taka, who looked suspiciously reproachful at their buchou. It seemed there was another source besides Tezuka he could wring an answer out of if needed.

Yet, there was no reaction from Tezuka at their freshman's absence that varied from his reaction to _anyone's _absence. Smile fading Fuji decided to wait till afternoon practice before investigating the issue more closely.

* * *

The moment Ryoma entered his class, he was accosted by three curious classmates who asked, no demanded to know about his whereabouts at morning practice. He didn't even look at them.

At lunch he was hunted down by Momoshirou, who asked if he had overslept or was feeling ill. He seemed honestly concerned, too, so, just at the end of lunch time Ryoma said in his lifeless voice: "I quit." Then he walked to his next class, leaving a petrified junior in his wake.

After his last class he made sure to be out of school grounds faster than anyone else. He would go home, collect his rackets and then go to the public courts. Nearly every time he'd been there some members of rival tennis teams had shown up. He was sure today wouldn't be an exception.

* * *

Momoshirou practically ran to the clubroom after classes. What Echizen had told him at lunch had been a joke, right? It had to have been a joke. There was no way the Echizen he knew would quit tennis. The boy practically lived of the sport.

The clubroom was still empty and it didn't take him long to discover Echizen's regular sweater, neatly folded in an otherwise empty shelf. Suddenly feeling weak in his knees he sat down on a bench. Thinking back to their lunch conversation, more like monologue he realized now, there had been no joking tone in Echizen's voice. There hadn't been anything in the freshman's voice. And the younger boy hadn't looked at him even once.

"Oh god, it wasn't a joke. It wasn't." he murmured.

"What wasn't a joke, Momo?" asked an entering Eiji.

Momoshirou looked up, shock still evident in his eyes and voice. "Echizen."

"Ochibi? Was he at school? Did he oversleep? And I was so worried that he was ill, too!"

"Eiji."

"Well, where is he? Don't tell me he thinks if he misses both practices everyone will think he was ill and he won't be punished, nyah."

"Eiji!"

"What?"

"He wasn't ill and he won't be coming to practice. He quit."

"Whaaaat?!"

While Eiji was still in shock, Momoshirou left the room, moving like an old man. He didn't want to believe it either, but Echizen wouldn't lie. He could only wait for Tezuka-buchou and Ryuzaki-sensei. Those two would know.

Just as the other regulars arrived, Eiji came out of the stupor and screamed: "Ochibi quit?"

At the astonished look on the others' faces Momoshirou tiredly closed his eyes. He wouldn't say one more word till Tezuka-buchou or Ryuzaki-sensei were there to either deny or confirm Echizen's claim. He still wasn't sure what he'd do when they confirmed it though. The arrogant younger had become dear to him.

* * *

Tezuka didn't know what to make of the resignation he had been informed of by Ryuzaki-sensei. He was pretty sure she didn't know either.

Should he tell the others? Or should he just ignore the matter? They had to concentrate on the finals and didn't need this drama. Slowly anger started to burn in him. How immature could one get? How selfish of Echizen to cause such strife when they needed all their concentration for the finals.

He had been right after all. Echizen was still much too immature to play on national level. Well, there wouldn't be an open place in the regulars after this stunt anymore. He would see to it.

It didn't help his anger that all the regulars were still loitering in front of the clubroom when he got there.

"What are you doing? Warm up and start practice!" his voice was cutting and curt.

His only answer was a challenging glare out of unusually opened blue eyes and a softly asked question, that wasn't any less cutting than his shouted order had been. "Tezuka, where is Echizen?"

It was highly unusual for Fuji to be so openly confrontational. For some people it had been the last thing they had seen, ever.

"What about him?" he decided to play it safe.

"Did he really quit the tennis club?" there was no giving in the tensai's voice at all, only determination and a thinly veiled fury that hadn't even been fully kindled yet.

"It is true, Ryuzaki-sensei informed me just now. I don't know anything else, so please stop asking questions and continue with your training. We still have finals to play."

* * *

Echizen basked in the feeling of freedom he experienced on the public court. He had been playing without a break since he arrived. Just as Kevin had predicted he wouldn't be short of people who wanted to play against him any time soon.

It was after his fourth match that he encountered two of the Fudomine team members, Kamio and Ibu, if he remembered correctly.

"Hi, Echizen! Where is that idiot that usually hangs around you?" greeted Kamio.

"He should still be at practice." he answered tonelessly. Then he looked up at Ibu. "Do you still want a re-match? Those guys need a break before playing against me again."

"Ah, Echizen?" asked Kamio surprised.

"Hm?"

"If the idiot is still at practice shouldn't you be there too? It doesn't look like you're injured, so…"

"Iie, this is my training. I don't play for Seigaku anymore."

"Don't tell me **you **didn't make the regulars."

"Iie. I quit the tennis club."

Both Fudomine team members stumbled at the news.

"That's a joke, right, Echizen?" Kamio's were wide and his voice wavered unsurely.

"Iie."

Seemingly having decided that their conversation was over, Ryoma moved to one side of the court, patiently waiting for Ibu to move to the other one.

"I don't care about that…at least I can play against him now…I wonder what happened…they don't have a chance without him…someone should tell Tachibana-san…he seemed to like that Fuji character…"

Taking his cue from Ibu's ramblings, Kamio took his cell phone out and called his buchou. Trouble seemed to brew for one of their strongest opponents in the finals after all.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Seems like the document manager doesn't like the term since it's continually replacing or erasing it.

disclaimer: not mine

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The game against Fudomine's prodigy was shockingly short and brutal. It wasn't that Ibu didn't try either, the Echizen he was playing against just played full force from beginning to end. Unfortunately full force in his case meant above national level.

Therefore Ibu didn't feel too bad about losing, just a bit bewildered. Usually it took opponents of Rikkaidai's Sanada or Hyotei's Atobe to make Echizen play that seriously.

"Hmm, interesting…it was nice of him to play so seriously, it means he respects me enough to go all out…Kamio looks shocked though…I wonder if he's called Tachibana-san yet…the buchou would love to play against him, I'm sure…I should make sure he stays a little longer then…"

Still mumbling to himself, Ibu went to one of the vending machines asking Echizen in passing: "What do you like, Echizen?"

Golden eyes raised surprised to his face and after a short pause the freshman muttered: "Ponta. Thanks."

They sat next to each other, drinking in silence. Ryoma had nearly finished his can of Ponta, when a new voice unexpectedly spoke up from behind him.

"Echizen."

Without turning the young boy replied: "Hmm?"

"It isn't really my place to ask, but did you really abandon your team so shortly before the nationals?" Tachibana sounded serious.

"Whatever." was the disinterested reply.

"Echizen! They cared for you, supported and believed in you. Is that any way to show your gratitude?" Tachibana pressed angrily for an explanation.

Ryoma just stood up, slung his tennis bag over his shoulder and asked: "Did you come to play a game against me? If not then I'm going."

"Hey, where are your manners, shrimp? If you think you can talk to our buchou so disrespectfully you have another thing coming!" Kamio said enraged. But before he could take more than a couple of steps in the freshman's direction, he was held back by an iron grip on his left arm. "Tachibana-buchou…"

"Then let's have a match, Echizen-kun. I wanted to play against you since hearing about your match with Sanada." Tachibana replied nonchalantly. Something was off with Seigaku's freshman. When his gaze was met by inhumanly cold golden fire he knew that he was right. That wasn't the same Echizen he had met before. Something was very off.

The match was short, brutal and a shock for anyone but Seigaku's freshman, who had pulverized his opponent in a love game without showing any mercy.

His shots had been hard, fast and accurate, his style had been unpredictable at best and his fast pace had put even Kamio to shame.

But he hadn't said a single word during the game, not even his infamous "mada mada dane". If the young boy didn't look so devoid of life, Tachibana wouldn't have let the issue rest, but his protective instincts had risen, so he just said softly: "If you need to talk come to Fudomine. There are people you can go to outside of Seigaku."

He didn't prevent the freshman from leaving this time.

"Don't push him, that's an order." he told his team mates. "Something is seriously wrong; more than just him quitting the team."

* * *

Usually when Ryoma won a game he felt great, on top of the world. He didn't feel it anymore. He didn't feel anything. Nothing reached him where he was, everything was diffused, like being underwater and looking towards the sun. Yet, not even the most diffused ray of light ever made it to the deepest parts of the ocean and that was his current location.

It didn't really bother him. He liked it there, it was peaceful.

He ate dinner in silence, ignoring his father's antics and his cousin's attempts at conversation, then went up to his room to sleep.

There were, however, still things that managed to touch him. Karupin was one, Kevin another. Neither one disturbed his peace, both seemed to care about him. When being with either he felt the ice in his soul melt, at least a little.

Sleep came fast and thankfully dreamless.

* * *

Morning practice was silent, not even Eiji felt like talking. Other than Momoshirou none of them had seen their freshman since his game with the American kid. They were worried about him and it showed.

Eiji wasn't bouncing, Oishi frowned non-stop, Kaidoh and Momoshirou didn't argue once, Taka didn't "burn", Fuji didn't smile and Inui didn't write into his notebook.

To say the other club members were afraid would be an understatement.

The only one who seemed unaffected was Tezuka, though he was stricter than usual.

After practice Eiji, Momoshirou and Oishi conspired to catch Echizen during lunch and get answers that way. To their surprise, Fuji invited himself along.

Meanwhile Kawamura had managed to corner Tezuka. "The others plan to talk with Echizen during lunch. Don't you want to talk to him as well? To apologize, perhaps?"

There was true anger in the usually kind third year's voice.

"There's no reason why I should. He was acting like an immature brat. If he wishes to continue in his immaturity he can be my guest." the buchou replied coldly.

"Still, you didn't need to hit him. What if he doesn't come back?"

"We don't need regulars who are unreliable."

* * *

After being ignored by him for the second day in a row Ryoma's classmates seemed to have finally gotten the hint and didn't attempt to follow him to lunch.

Seeking solitude, not wanting to meet any tennis club members per chance, Ryoma went to the school roof to eat.

Unfortunately it was one of the first places Fuji suggested to search for their errant freshman, too.

Therefore Ryoma, still only halfway through his bento, was suddenly faced with the questioning faces of four of Seigaku's regulars and none of whom were smiling.

Feeling a painful tug at his heart at their sight, Ryoma closed his eyes tiredly and let himself sink even deeper into the peaceful ocean of his soul. Nothing could hurt him there.

He didn't see the concern blooming on their faces as they watched him close his eyes.

"Ochibi, are you…are you feeling alright?" Eiji asked hesitantly. He didn't like how pale the freshman looked at all.

When he was pierced by lifeless, yet burning golden eyes, Eiji felt like crying. What had happened to their Ochibi?

"I'm fine." Even his voice sounded off, empty.

Eiji turned to borrow his face in Oishi's shoulder, unable to bear the lifelessness of the younger boy any longer.

Ignoring the uneasy silence that followed, Ryoma resumed eating his bento. He couldn't ignore the hand that touched his shoulder though, no matter how hard he tried. Guessing it to be Momoshirou's hand, he was pretty startled when he looked straight up into the tensai's unsmiling face and after one look into blue fire he decided to close his eyes once more, trying to shut out all feelings that might try to reach him.

Before he could sink deeper though, he was brought back by the feeling of being lifted, then settled down on someone's lap. Strong arms enveloped him in a warm hug, one hand gently stroking through his hair.

Ryoma knew he should mind, be embarrassed, but he suddenly felt incredibly tired, exhausted really and it felt so warm where he currently was. Without really noticing it, the young boy slowly fell asleep, missing the incredulous faces as Momoshirou, Eiji and Oishi watched the proceeding with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"Oy, Fuji, we can't ask him questions if he's asleep, nyah!" Eiji protested, quietly, because he didn't want to wake the freshman who was curling up in his sleep, his hands clutching tightly at Fuji's shirt.

When blue eyes narrowed dangerously, Oishi decided to save his doubles partner and dragged him to the door. "We'll be late if we don't go now. We can always visit Echizen at home and ask him then, ne?"

The blue gaze wandered to Momoshirou, nearly suffocating him with its weight. But the second year only looked solemnly at the freshman and said quietly: "Take care of him."

Then he turned and left.

Fuji never stopped stroking the younger boy's hair, nor did his arms loosen their hold. Something was terribly wrong. Something had hurt the little one, whom he had started to feel as protective about as he felt about Yuuta, and someone would pay for it.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: not mine

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Ryoma woke gradually. First he registered the uncharacteristic warmth. It enveloped him, made him feel safe and at home. Then he noticed that his pillow was moving, up and down. The last clue his brain needed to kick into action, because he was apparently not sleeping in his own bed at home, was the fingers carding through his hair.

He really should open his eyes, but he felt so good at the moment and he was so tired of the world around him.

"Did you sleep well, Echizen?"

Ryoma froze. He knew that gentle, purring voice that could be as sharp as a knife at times. The fingers never stopped their movement through his hairs though, so he allowed himself to relax again. He realized with a childish fascination that something inside him was floating upwards, intent on following the sudden light in the endless darkness that surrounded him and breaking to the surface.

So he ignored his pride that was screaming at him that he was embarrassing himself and his mind that screamed he was just going to get hurt again and snuggled even closer to his senpai's chest.

"Oh, little one, what has hurt you so?" The question was whispered, the voice still gentle, still caring.

Yet, Ryoma didn't dare talk, fearing to break the mood, fearing that another hand would hit and shatter and the pieces would cut at him again. His body trembled at the memory of excruciating mental pain.

As long as he didn't open his eyes, as long as he didn't say a word, he could stay in this warm embrace and be safe.

* * *

Fuji tightened his arms around the young boy who had snuggled even closer to his chest when he felt Echizen starting to tremble.

The nickname he had used earlier had slipped out without notice on his part. The freshman reminded Fuji painfully of Yuuta, when he first started to resent his older brother, when he was hurt by the uncaring words of strangers.

Yuuta had endured uncountable emotional wounds during his stay at Seigaku and Fuji had been unable to protect him, because people used **him **to hurt his brother.

He hadn't been able to chase the haunted, wounded, deadened look out of his younger brother's eyes, but he would move heaven and hell to make that look disappear from Echizen's eyes.

If the young boy would just talk to him, but he steadfastly refused to even open his eyes let alone answering Fuji's question.

Well, he would be patient, he would observe and he would ensure that the little one wasn't hurt again in the meantime.

And then he would make the culprit pay.

Blue eyes glowed in an unholy light and a chilling smirk settled on the tensai's lips.

But that would come later, now, now he had to get the bundle on his lap to move, because classes were over for the day and a cool wind was starting to blow.

"Echizen, school's out for today. Let's move and get you home, yes?"

He felt the boy stiffen and before he could withdraw, Fuji pulled him back to his chest and stroked his hair once again.

"None of that now, little one. It's getting cold and late and I will see you safely home and settled before I will allow you to leave my presence."

* * *

Though the tensai's voice was still gentle, there was a steely edge to it that Ryoma didn't dare to disobey.

Opening his eyes, he slowly stood up; not missing the fact that the older boy adjusted his movement's to Ryoma's own, never fully breaking contact.

It should have annoyed him. It would have annoyed him not two days ago. Now, it reassured him.

Sometimes not even Ryoma could make sense of his feelings.

He just let the older boy lead him into the building and then out of the school. Ryoma didn't recognize much more of his environment then the warm hand on his back that was steering him through the streets and home.

Therefore he missed the incredulous face of Rikkaidai's vice captain when they passed him by on the way, as well as Fuji's warning shake of the head.

He didn't hear his cousin's worried question, nor Fuji's answer to it.

He did feel how he was made to lay down on his bed and being covered by a blanket. And he definitely noticed when those fingers started to stroke his hair once again.

It didn't take long for the warmth to lull him to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't easy to rattle Sanada, but seeing Seigaku's super rookie sleepwalking through the streets, golden eyes large and wounded and incomprehensive, had done it.

The warning shake of the head his questioning eyes had received from Seigaku's for once unsmiling tensai had been even worse.

Sanada was sure that whatever had happened to the freshman had nothing to do with tennis. Echizen hadn't looked anywhere near as beaten or shell shocked or hurt after losing their first match.

It wasn't any of his business, really, but the way the young boy had looked so small and young and vulnerable tugged at his heart. Echizen had looked practically dwarfed next to his senpai, who wasn't tall either.

He was no idiot. The tensai had been very clear in his warning not to interfere and Sanada was quite wary of the ever smiling boy. Even at Rikkaidai they had heard stories of what could happen once the smile was dropped and blue eyes were opened. He had heard even worse stories of what could happen when the tensai opened his eyes and smiled at someone.

The former had happened to team captain, when Fuji lost five games on purpose only to crush his opponent ten minutes later by winning the following seven games without even losing a single point.

Possessing good survival instincts Sanada decided to take heed of the warning for now. He could always approach at a later time, if necessary.

He just hoped the problem was solved before the Nationals. There was neither honour nor joy in beating an opponent that was already down.

* * *

Team practice that afternoon had been strained.

Eiji, Oishi and Momoshirou had clearly been elsewhere with their minds and Fuji hadn't even showed up at all.

Taka had kept glaring at him reproachfully, which had been noticed by Kaidoh of all people.

The Nationals were nearer than ever and his team was falling apart.

Frankly, Tezuka didn't know what to do. He could order them to run laps till they dropped; it still wouldn't be able to force their minds back on the court.

And all of them, even Ryuzaki-sensei kept looking at him with questioning eyes whenever their freshman failed to show up. He didn't understand why Echizen had quit the club in a fit of immaturity, either.

When looking at the freshman all Tezuka had ever seen had been an exact mirror image of his younger self. Therefore he had treated Echizen in a way he knew would bring the best result.

It looked like he had misjudged the freshman severely along the way.

If that was the case and Echizen didn't quit out of a fit of temper and injured pride, then they were in deep trouble, indeed.

It would mean that Tezuka didn't know the freshman at all and what he didn't know, he couldn't fix.

Still, their team had been able to play well before Echizen ever entered the equation. It was illogical that everything should fall apart just because the young boy was longer with them.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know why Fuji had been absent. His headache was bad enough as it was.

Tezuka sighed and rubbed his eyes.

He had noticed that the tensai seemed interested in their youngest team member, but it didn't mean that his absence had anything to do with Echizen. That would require closeness between them that simply didn't exist. Tezuka was sure of it.

He had to be sure of it, because if Fuji's absence **had **been caused by Echizen, trouble would be too mild a term for what would happen.

Fuji was generally mild mannered and harmless, with a little sadistic humour mixed in. Or that was what most people thought. Tezuka and the other regulars knew better. Fuji could be downright dangerous and scary when enraged. And Fuji was as a rule only enraged when someone he cared about or respected had been hurt.

The memory of how Echizen had jumped away from his touch at the Goodwill Games sprang into his mind and he groaned.

Forget winning the Nationals, Seigaku could count itself lucky if it still had tennis team left at the end of the month.

* * *

**TBC**

AN: I really hope the term won't be erased again, the document manager refused to upload it again, so I had to edit it again. Please take the time to leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: not mine

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sometimes not even Fuji could believe how things always worked out in his favour. Lady Fortuna seemed to be more than fond of him.

Looking back at Echizen's cousin he said: "Did I understand that right? Echizen's parents are currently on holidays on a luxury liner and will be there for the next two weeks and you just got a call from your grand aunt who lives in Kyoto, asking if you could come and care for her, because she's ill and too old to look after herself?"

Nanako-san nodded unhappily. "She sounded really ill on the phone, but I can't leave Ryoma-kun all alone here. He's too young and he looks like he might be getting sick, too. So, do you know any friends that would be willing to take him in till his parents get back?" Her hands were twisting the hem of her shirt anxiously.

"He can stay with me. Our house is big enough and since my little brother is staying in the St. Rudolph dorms there will even be a free room." Fuji offered.

"That's such a relief, Fuji-kun. I'll go pack a bag with Ryoma-kun's things, then I'll be on my way. The train leaves in forty minutes. Please tell your parents thank you for their kindness for me."

Hastily Nanako packed Ryoma's things, thanked Fuji again, wrote a short note for her cousin and was off to the train station.

It didn't take long for Fuji's fingers to resume their task of stroking the sleeping freshman's dark green hair. He had done the same for Yuuta when he had been little and unable to sleep.

"Ne, little one, it will be so much easier to keep an eye on you when we're staying at the same place." he whispered softly to the young boy.

A short time later he remembered that he still had to call his parents and inform them about their new house guest. There was no need to ask permission, his parents would be ecstatic that he finally brought one of his friends home for them to meet.

The difficult part would come when he called Yuuta. His little brother didn't seem to harbour any ill feelings towards Echizen when the two had last met at the public courts, but there was no telling how he would react to the news that his rival would be staying at his home for two whole weeks.

* * *

It was still light outside when Ryoma woke up. He felt rested and refreshed for the first time in days and the hollow feeling in his chest had dissipated slightly. It wasn't so dark where he was floating in the water anymore.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice he had company till a gentle voice spoke up right next to his bed. "Sleep well, little one?"

Startled Ryoma whipped his head to the right, meeting his senpai's blue eyes and kind smile dead on.

"Fuji-senpai? What are you doing in my room?"

"Saa…here's a note from your cousin." The tensai ignored his question and handed him a piece of paper.

Quickly Ryoma scanned the note, then re-read it just to make sure that it actually said what he thought it said. Golden eyes growing bigger, he asked faintly: "I'll stay where?"

"You'll be staying at my house till your parents or cousin return. Nanako-san was kind enough to pack your things before she left." Fuji-senpai pointed at a small bag that was next to the door.

Still in a daze Ryoma continued: "But what about Karupin? I can't leave Karupin all alone."

"Karupin? Is that your cat, Echizen? Sadly my mother's allergic to cats, but I know someone who could take her for the next weeks. He's really good with animals and the two have already met."

"Hmm."

"We better get going, Echizen. My mother expects us to be home for dinner. She's really excited about meeting you."

Knowing that there was no use in resisting the smiling tensai, Ryoma stood up, took the bag and resigned himself to the fact that yes, he would be staying with the tensai for the next two weeks.

If he didn't feel so warm and safe and calm when being with the tensai, he would have protested loudly and vehemently. As it was he just followed meekly, enjoying the presence that soothed his soul.

* * *

Fuji smiled contently as he directed Echizen to his home. The wounded look had vanished from the younger boy's eyes, though the way the freshman let himself be lead still spoke volumes.

Again he felt a bottomless rage envelop his soul, causing his hands to clench into fists. He had two weeks to find out what had happened, two whole weeks to heal the damage that had been inflicted.

When they arrived at his house, his mother was already waiting for them.

"Oh, you must be Echizen-kun. It is so lovely to finally meet one of Syusuke's friends. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need.

Syusuke dear, show him to your room, would you? I've already put a futon there. I'll call you when dinner's ready. I hope you like Japanese food, Echizen-kun, Syusuke mentioned once that you grew up in the USA."

The freshman looked like a deer caught in headlights, helpless in the face of the merry whirlwind that was Fuji's mother.

"H-hai. I actually prefer Japanese food. Arigatou gozaimasu for having me, Fuji-san." remembering his manners Echizen bowed.

Chuckling lightly, Fuji decided to have mercy on the younger boy and rescued him by taking his bag and taking him upstairs to his room.

He enjoyed the way Echizen paused at his door and warily looked at the room.

"You seem surprised, Echizen. Is something the matter?" he inquired cheerfully. Fuji smirked, knew that his room was rumoured to house several torture devices and the mortal remains of his more unlucky victims.

"N-no. Thank you for sharing your room with me, Fuji-senpai."

"Hm, I don't think that will do at all. If you continue to call me by my surname it will create quite the confusion while you stay here. It would be better if you call me Suysuke, ne Echizen?"

* * *

Tezuka sighed; there simply was no other way. If he wanted to find out what had gone wrong he needed advice. Asking his team mates was out of the question, besides the fact that a certain tensai would draw and quarter him if he ever found out what exactly caused Echizen to quit, he was their buchou, they idealized him.

Therefore he would have to seek out his rival, who had always been much better at understanding people than him. His infamous insight didn't only work on the court.

Without further hesitation, Tezuka took out his cell phone and called his rival.

-"You're lucky enough to have reached ore-sama. Who is the unworthy soul that dares to disturb my evening?"-

"Good evening, Atobe."

-"Tezuka! Well, that is certainly a surprise. Do you want to ask for another favour?"-

"Actually I'm in need of advice concerning one of my team mates. I thought I knew him, but it turned out that I don't know him at all, which lead to me treating him wrongly."

-"Well, I cannot say that ore-sama is surprised. You're awfully bad at judging people off the court. Be grateful that you've got the great ore-sama to help you out once more. Do tell, which one of your miscreants did you misjudge so badly and what happened because of it?"-

He really, really disliked having to talk with a rival team captain about his team, but as overbearing as Hyotei's buchou was, he wasn't a bad person, even if his last question made him angry enough to clench his teeth.

"Do you remember how Echizen acted during the Senbatsu camp?"

-"Yes, there seemed to be a distinctive lack of interest in winning against anyone but you."-

"I hoped the shock of not being a part of the Japanese Senbatsu team would wake him up, but before I could further talk to him, he went off to confront Kevin Smith, who challenged him to a game on a public court.

Wanting to put a stop to such an unsanctioned match, I ordered Echizen to stop and leave. He refused. When I took his arm to stop him, he told me to let go."

-"Interesting. It sounds like his hero worship of you has lessened somewhat after the camp. That doesn't explain your need to call me for advice though. So, be a good boy and tell ore-sama the rest, would you."-

"I backhanded him."

-"You backhanded him."-

As helpful as calls to Atobe proved to be, Tezuka could do without the headaches that the actual conversation always brought with it. Rubbing his temples tiredly he answered:

"Yes. I thought it would wake him up, to make him realize that he was on the wrong track."

-"You do know what they say about good intentions, don't you, Tezuka?"-

"Spare me, Atobe. I always thought Echizen was like me, that's why I never hesitated in treating him the way that would have worked best with me when I was his age. Obviously I was wrong. I need your insight to fix it."

-"Tezuka…never mind. If even **you **can see that you had the wrong image of him Echizen's reaction must have been quite obvious. What happened? And don't make ore-sama lose more of his precious time by avoiding the question."-

"He quit the tennis club."

-"Excuse me? I could swear I just heard you say that Echizen quit the tennis club."-

"You heard correctly. The only one who's seen him since the Goodwill Games was Momoshirou during lunch time."

-"Now I see why you felt the need to call for my incomparable advice. Keep in mind that I haven't spent much time with the brat, on or off the court. Echizen saw you as his mentor. Taking his age into account and his anti social behaviour I'd say he thought of you as some kind of father figure or older brother. It was obvious that the brat looked up to you. He trusted you, Tezuka."-

Tezuka tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

-"Judging by how open he was around you, he not only trusted you with his tennis persona but also with his child persona. I'd say that by wanting to improve the former, your backhanding Echizen destroyed the latter."-

Was it his imagination or did Atobe's voice sound colder and colder with every word?

-"Or in terms that even you can understand, there's a high probability that you managed to shatter the trust of a thirteen years old child so utterly that he cannot bear to be anywhere near you or the other persons he entrusted with his off court personality."-

He felt as if every word Atobe uttered was a spear that hit him right through the heart.

-"Make sure there is someone, preferably one of his senpai, whom Echizen still trusts and who can take care of him. Tell that person what happened, but I would start with what you intended and how sorry you are or it could happen that that person hits you before you can finfish your explanations. Then discuss how to proceed from there. Do not approach Echizen without having that person present."-

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

-"Just make sure that there actually **will be **a tennis team from Seigaku at the Nationals."-

With that the line went dead, leaving Tezuka alone with his guilt. Resting his head in his hands he tried to think further than his overwhelming guilt.

First he had to make sure that Echizen wasn't alone. As far as he had been able to tell Momoshirou was the one closest to the freshman, yet Echizen had refused to confide in him. He would have to ask the one person he was pretty sure would skin him alive if he told him about the incident to approach the younger boy.

Thinking back to the match against St. Rudolph he shuddered. And he had been so glad not to be in Mizuki's skin at the time, too. Fuji's death glare was truly frightening.

* * *

**TBC**

AN: I never thought I would write Atobe...I'm not sure I have his character right, so any input would be welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: **not mine

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Sleeping in the same room with Ryoma was as curious an experience as it was heartbreaking. The younger boy simply lied down on his futon and curled up, falling asleep so quickly as if someone had flicked a switch.

It was also deeply concerning, since Ryoma had been sleeping most of the day already and therefore shouldn't have been tired enough to sleep again for a couple more hours at least. Fuji didn't like it. He would observe for a little while longer, then he would find the culprit and make his displeasure excruciatingly clear.

Thinking about what he would do, he fell asleep with a slightly creepy smile on his face.

* * *

Ryoma watched as the early morning sun bathed the unfamiliar room in a soft yellow glow. He was already dressed for school, having been awake for a couple of hours. Now he was sitting on the burrowed futon, knees pulled up to his chin, head tiredly resting on top.

Whenever he was around Fuji-senpai he felt himself emerge from the ocean he had sunk into and he wasn't sure he liked it. After all, nothing could reach him down at the bottom; no one could hurt him, betray him or use him.

Still, he was tired of…of what?

Lifting his head he stared out of the window, directly into the sunlight. What exactly was it that had tired him so greatly he felt like sleeping and never waking up again?

"I don't understand it." he whispered aloud.

Hearing the soft rustle of bed sheets, he faced the older tennis player, a strange light in his wide golden eyes as he asked softly: "Is tennis all I am worth?"

* * *

The endless sorrow in those wide, wide golden eyes and earnestness in the soft, low voice felt like a physical blow to Fuji.

"I watched, at school, on the courts, on the streets and it looks like everyone else is worth more than just their talent, even at the selection camp that was true. So why is it different with me? Why is it that the only worth anyone ever sees in me is tennis?"

For once in his life Fuji was helplessly caught in the spell of another's words. There was so much pain in that voice.

The tears that fell silently down pale cheeks, glittering merrily in the morning sun, finally cut through the strings that held Fuji in the place and he moved faster than he ever had before, gathering the smaller boy in his arms.

"Shh, little one, shh." Fuji crooned, stroking soft hair. "That's not true. It's more that your personality really starts to shine when you play."

When the limp form in his arms finally reacted by grabbing at his shirt desperately with two small hands, Fuji felt relieved. He couldn't bear to see the younger boy in motionless agony, it cut his heart.

* * *

Tezuka was nervous. It wasn't every day he had to court death by Fuji after all. He had sent the other boy a message to meet him on the roof during lunch and if the way those frighteningly open eyes had pierced him was any indication, the upcoming conversation would be as harmless as a midday stroll through a minefield.

Remembering the broken look of utter betrayal in golden eyes Tezuka forced his hands to stop trembling. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but tense when he heard the door to the rooftop opening.

"I'm sure you've quite the interesting tale to tell, Tezuka. It's unusual for you to ask for a confidential meeting." The words and tone were pleasant, Fuji's posture relaxed and yet Tezuka felt like the mouse that had been cornered by a hungry cat.

"Before I start that tale, I have a favour to ask of you, Fuji." Meeting the other boy's half closed gaze evenly, he continued: "Please look after Echizen."

Finally blue eyes opened fully, twin glaciers burning with an icy fire.

"And why exactly is it that Ryoma needs looking after?"

"I take responsibility for my mistakes. Yet he needs someone he still trusts, someone who cares about him, someone who can make him feel safe and that person isn't me." Steeling himself, he repeated his request: "Look after Echizen."

He was faintly surprised, when Fuji crossed the distance between them to stand right next to him, eyes still open, but looking off into the distance, no longer burning him.

He was even more astonished by the quiet sigh that escaped Fuji's lips.

"I'm already looking after him, Tezuka. He's currently resting at my house since he's exhausted and has a light fever. Just tell me what happened already. I can't stand to see him so broken anymore."

"It was never my intention to hurt him, Fuji." With those words Tezuka started to tell Fuji about that day on the street court, the confrontation and finally, the backhand.

Fuji listened to his tale silently, emotions playing across his face like quicksilver.

* * *

It was all such a mess. That was all Fuji could think afterwards. Tezuka's rash action shouldn't have had such an impact, it wasn't unusual for a captain to hit a disobedient subordinate and no one could have guessed just how fragile their youngest team member was. And taking Ryoma's words from that morning into account the problem was older and lay deeper than a simple backhand.

Tezuka's remorse and frustration at not being able to right a wrong he had committed were clear as day to someone as adept at Tezuka-reading as he was.

And there was something else to be considered, too. Despite everything, Tezuka was still only a kid himself. Without knowing about Ryoma's issues, that no one would have even guessed existed, the fourteen years old captain couldn't have known just how thin the ice he trod on was.

"As much as I'd like to make someone the scapegoat and extract revenge, I honestly don't believe it's entirely your fault, Tezuka. Ryoma's wounds are older and lay deeper than that. You simply hit the wrong button at the wrong time.

That doesn't excuse your action and you will still have to take responsibility for your part of the problem. So, what other than asking me to look after him did you plan to do?"

Turning to look his friend in the eye again, he was only mildly surprised to detect tears in Tezuka's eyes.

"It must have been hard for you too, ne? Believing you were the reason for it all and not knowing how to help?"

"When he's ready and stable enough I would like to meet him and apologize." Turning around, he walked to the door. His hand on the handle he said with a voice made rough by emotion: "Thank you."

**

* * *

**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warning: **short chapter, unbeta-ed version

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Momoshiro noticed how the strange tension that had hovered around the captain and Fuji had disappeared. Tezuka looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Fuji looked less murderous and more worried.

The dark haired dunk smash player wasn't sure if a worried Fuji-senpai was safer than an openly murderous one. If he wasn't as worried about Echizen as he was, he would rather keep his distance from the unpredictable tensai.

Still, when practice ended Momoshiro walked hurriedly up to the smaller player and asked: "Did you see Echizen? He was absent today."

"Echizen has a light fever and was told to stay in bed today by my mother." Fuji replied lightly, his eyes closed in their usual happy crinkles.

"He's ill? In that case I should ask his teacher for Echizen's homework."

"That's a good idea, Momo. I'll wait for you at the gate."

In his haste to do something that would help his young taciturn friend, Fuji's words didn't really register in the eager second year's mind. It was only when he returned to the gate that he remembered to ask Fuji: "Fuji-senpai, why is Echizen staying with you?"

* * *

"Tadaima." Fuji said as he entered his home.

"Welcome home, Syusuke. Your little friend is still sleeping, but I think his fever is going down." His mother answered from the kitchen. "Oh, I didn't know you had a guest. Welcome."

The violet eyed second year bowed and replied: "Thanks for having me, Fuji-san."

"This is Momoshiro, one of my kohai in the tennis club." Fuji introduced the younger boy. "He's a friend of Echizen and wanted to visit him."

"As long as you promise not to wake the poor dear up, I don't mind."

* * *

Fuji chuckled when Momoshiro showed the same signs of anxiety and unwillingness to enter his room. It was proof of the deep friendship Momoshiro felt for the freshman that he was willing to go home with Fuji. Perhaps such a reminder of the bonds Echizen shared with his team members would help him recover.

"Hey! What's Echizen doing lying in your bed and all?" Momoshiro exclaimed at the sight of the curled up form of Echizen on the only bed in the room.

Fuji was just as baffled at the sight as his guest but tried not to show it. "Saa."

"Don't tell me he's slept in your bed last night, too!" the younger boy grew excited, gesturing violently with his arms.

"Perhaps my mother thought it would be warmer for Echizen to sleep on the bed instead of on a futon on the floor."

The head of tousled green hair that looked out beneath the blankets just invited Fuji to run his hands through them. He wasn't sure how Momoshiro would take the display of affection though. The younger boy tended to be loud when he was excited or surprised and his mother had warned them not to wake the "poor little dear".

It was never a good idea to be the target of his mother's wrath. She tended to get a little vicious when her protective streak was involved.

"You can leave his homework on the desk. It doesn't look like he is going to wake up before dinner." He told Momoshiro.

Momoshiro did as he was told, then looked with serious violet eyes at his senpai and asked: "What's really going on, Fuji-senpai? What happened to Echizen?"

Fuji opened his eyes halfway, blue meeting violet. "I'm not really sure myself. He's going to stay here for the next two weeks, so I'll be able to try and help him. He seems to trust me; perhaps you should trust me for the time being, too."

He could see that the younger boy didn't like the answer. Still, what Echizen told him was confidential. If he wanted Momo to know he would tell him himself. Fuji would never do anything to endanger the trust Echizen put in him.

"I'm not going to break Echizen's trust by telling you his secrets, Momo." Fuji's voice held a clear warning and Momoshiro finally bowed his head in acquiesce.

"I'm just worried. He doesn't look good, Fuji-senpai."

"Come back tomorrow, Momo. I'm sure he would enjoy seeing you now and again."

* * *

Momoshiro's absence saw Fuji sitting next to the bed, combing with his fingers through fine, green hair.

He liked the look of serene contentment the action magicked onto Echizen's face.

"Get better soon, little one. Your friends miss you."

The depth of his feelings for the slender boy lying in his bed was frightening. Fuji felt the same possessiveness and protective instincts that bothered Yuuta so much. His heart clearly saw Echizen as another little brother, someone that Fuji would do anything to keep happy and content.

He watched amusedly as heavy eyelids fluttered in waking till open, hazy golden orbs stared at him.

"Good evening, little one." Fuji greeted his new room mate.

Those big eyes blinked once, twice and then closed again. "'M tired, go away."

Ryoma didn't want to leave that comforting warmth he had felt while sleeping. The pain and cold had stopped and he didn't want to feel them again.

"You're worse then Yuuta was as a toddler." Fuji said chuckling, the low timbre of his voice tempting Ryoma to go back to sleep.

"I'm not a toddler." Glaring indignantly up at his tormentor, Ryoma finally left his nest of blankets.

"Momoshiro was here, he left your homework on the desk." Fuji informed the other boy cheerfully.

"Momo-senpai was here? Why? I'm no longer a member of the tennis club."

Seeing that the younger boy was openly confused, Fuji remarked lightly: "Friendship doesn't care about occupation, little one. Momoshiro is very worried about you."

"I don't understand, Fuji-senpai. Why should he concern himself with me when I'm no longer of any use to him?"

Keeping the murderous feelings Ryoma's apparent confusion awakened in him from his eyes, Fuji manhandled the smaller boy till he was safely enclosed in his arms.

"I thought I told you to call me Syusuke? Momoshiro cherishes you as a person not as a tennis player. That's why he's so worried about you."

Tightening his hug, Fuji let Ryoma go again and informed him: "Dinner's going to be ready soon. Let's go downstairs and help my mother by setting the table."

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own PoT

Many thanks to my amazing beta, Lazy-Hime, who works unbelievably fast.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Fuji halted mid-step, pondering what he knew about Ryoma's situation. It was painfully obvious that the younger boy's psyche had been damaged by Tezuka's betrayal of trust. Yet, that action alone couldn't explain Ryoma's fragile state of mind.

Ignoring the annoyed mutters of the students around him, Fuji leaned against the school corridor's wall. His blue eyes were narrowed in thought.

The reason for Ryoma's fragility had to lay in the boy's past. Seeing how convincing Ryoma's act of confidence and nonchalance was, it would have to have happened a long time before his family came to Japan.

Thinking back to the boy's desperate question, Fuji clenched his fists in anger. He had to calm down otherwise he wouldn't get anywhere, but the image of a miserable, desperately lonely boy with wide innocent eyes wouldn't leave him alone.

"It had to be someone in his immediate family, someone he still interacts with on a daily basis; otherwise he would have recovered from the trauma. It has to be something that continues to this very day without anyone noticing. It has to be someone Ryoma looks up to, someone whose opinion means the world to him."

Following that chain of logic, Fuji was only left with two choices.

"In that case it has to be one of his parents. Ryoma doesn't speak about his family, so I wouldn't know if it was his mother or his father. Well, I'll have to do what I always do when I don't have the necessary information myself: I'll go look for someone who does know."

The teacher who had come up to Fuji to remind him of class shivered at the evil smile that played on the student's lips and quickly decided that she didn't care at all if he missed class or not, leaving the scheming tensai to his own devices.

* * *

Ryoma looked up into the worried eyes of his hostess. Usually he would glare at anyone opposing his will, but Fuji-san was too kind and caring to be glared at. It was the same with his own mother; he'd never been able to glare at **her **either. Perhaps it was a mother thing?

"No, Ryoma-kun, you can't get up yet. Your temperature is still a little high and I don't want you to get seriously sick again."

The young boy drew his legs up to his chest and sulked despondently.

"I understand that staying in bed has to be boring for such an active child like you." Chuckling at the indignant look on her young guest's face upon being called a child, she continued: "There's nothing to say against activities you can do while staying in bed. Tennis can't be the only thing you enjoy doing. Would you like to read a book? Play a game on the game console? Look at embarrassing pictures of Yuuta when he was young? We have quite a couple of them; Fuji liked photography since he was a kindergartener."

Ryoma averted his gaze from the woman who smiled while remicseninding about her Syuu-chan's obsession with his otouto. There was something he had enjoyed doing before, but he hadn't done it in years.

Hesitantly he interrupted Fuji-san's visit in memory land and said quietly, "I like drawing."

Fuji-san smiled beamingly at him. "That's great. What do you draw with? Pencil? Charcoal? Aqua colours? Just say what you need. My daughter liked to draw when she was younger, too. She lost her interest in it shortly after she started though, so we've got plenty of supplies left."

"Pencils, please," Ryoma muttered embarrassedly.

"Now, now, dear, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'll be back with the supplies and then I'll have to leave for a bit, the groceries won't buy themselves."

Soon after, Ryoma was left alone with a sketch pad and pencils. His hands shook a little, when the reached for the pencil. It had been years since he'd last allowed himself to draw.

As soon as the pencil touched the paper the shaking stopped and Ryoma was immersed in his own world. With every line he drew, the ice inside of him seemed to melt a little bit, the pain it caused lessening until he was totally enclosed by the warmth Fuji-senpai had created.

* * *

"Momoshirou."

Momo shivered and turned around. Fuji's polite tone was accompanied by his usual harmless smile and Momo gulped in fright.

"Yes, Fuji-senpai? Was there something you needed?"

"Why, yes, Momoshirou. I need to pick your brain for a bit."

It was a terror inducing comment and if Momo hadn't known that escape would not only be impossible but futile, too, he would have run for his life then and there. As it was, he could only meekly follow his senpai under the watch of his sympathizing classmates.

In a secluded corner Fuji finally stopped and started his inquiry.

"Momoshirou, what do you know about Ryoma's parents? Has he ever mentioned them? Does he avoid speaking of one of them? Have you ever met either of them? If so, what did you think of them?"

Momo looked confusedly at the tensai. "I don't understand how this will help Echizen."

"Just answer the questions, Momoshirou."

Scratching his head the violet eyed teen gave in. "Well, I have only met his cousin for a considerable amount of time and she's really nice. I've met his mother once, but only briefly. She seems to be the working one of his parents. Echizen looks a lot like her, but for the shape of his eyes.

"She seemed to be in a hurry, but still took the time to greet and get to know me. She seemed happy that Echizen had finally brought a friend home."

"What about his father?"

"I've never met him and Echizen seems to be keen to keep it like that, too. He never talks about his father other than the occasional tirade about how stupid and perverted his old man is."

"Thank you, Momoshirou."

"Oi, wait! What does that have to do with his state anyway?"

The older boy ignored his calls, though, and simply walked off.

"You don't walk off in the middle of a conversation Fuji-senpai, you simply don't," Momo muttered frustrated. He wanted to help his friend, too.

* * *

Tezuka looked at the tensai standing in front of him.

"So you think it has something to do with Echizen's parents?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Though I don't know enough of his home situation to pin down which of his parents is responsible," Fuji replied evenly.

"What are you looking for exactly?"

"Someone he idolizes and wants to please so much it is painful."

Tezuka frowned in thought before asking cautiously, "Do you think Echizen plays tennis to please that person?"

Blue eyes snapped up to capture Tezuka's in an unforgiving gaze.

"Yes, that would fit the profile I have made. Do you know something about that, Tezuka?"

"In that case the person you are looking for would be his father, Echizen Nanjiroh. He is a retired former tennis professional."

"Then the one I will have to talk to is Ryoma's father. Thanks, Tezuka."

Once again Tezuka firmly reminded himself that it wasn't healthy for a captain to fear one of his subordinates, but the tensai always managed to send shivers down his spine.

He just hoped that Fuji would be able to make sense of the puzzle Echizen presented in time to help the younger boy.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Chapter 9**

Ryoma was so deeply immersed in his drawing that he didn't sense another's presence in the room till a warm voice commented lightly: „That's Karupin, right? I didn't know you could draw so well, Ryoma. With talent like that you could become a real artist."

Guilt coursed through Ryoma's veins. He knew he shouldn't draw; drawing was a waste of precious time. Quickly he let the pencil fall from his fingers and pushed the sketch pad away.

"I'm sorry." he said loudly, wishing with all his heart that the tensai would forgive him.

Warm hands took a hold of Ryoma's chin and forced him to look up into concerned blue eyes. "Whatever are you sorry for, little one? You did nothing wrong."

Ryoma felt like his chest would explode any second, the world was spinning around him and he concentrated desperately on the warmth he could see in the older boy's eyes, hear in his voice and feel in his touch.

"I…did nothing wrong?" he whispered. The quiet ocean he had immersed himself in became a violent maelstrom, pieces of glass gathering in the middle, melting together to something smooth and whole and…

"I…am allowed to do… something else? I am not wasting…time?" Ryoma's voice grew louder and surer with each uttered question, his gaze never wavering from warm blue eyes.

"How could it be a waste of time if you enjoy doing it, little one?"

This one sentence, this permission to do as he liked seemed to be what Ryoma had been waiting for. The storm in his heart finally broke, pushing him upwards towards the surface, safely encased by a bubble of smooth, warm glass.

* * *

Fuji was greatly surprised when the younger boy suddenly threw himself at him and hugged him tightly. Ryoma wasn't a very tactile person and had never initiated contact with anyone safe Karupin before.

Yet here he was, practically burrowing himself into Fuji's chest, trembling like a leaf, gripping Fuji's shirt like a life-line; the cause of which was a single drawing.

With a sigh he hugged the younger boy back, one hand quickly finding its way to the mop of unruly green hair, stroking it softly.

Slowly the trembling lessened and the younger boy lay still in Fuji's arms, breathing deeply and slowly.

"Better now, little one?"

A small nod was the answer.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Silence than a shaky: "Maybe?"

"Do you like drawing, Ryoma?"

"Yes."

"You're very good at it. Do you draw often?"

"No. Not…not anymore." The words came more haltingly this time, but the voice was still steady and calm.

"That's a shame. If you enjoy something you should do it as often as possible." Fuji was surprised how well the conversion went so far. Ryoma was freely sharing his feelings, snuggling into Fuji, trusting him…Trusting him!

Wide blue eyes stared at Ryoma in wonder. Could it really be…? But how could a conversation about drawing of all things cause…?

Following his instincts, Fuji commented: "Did someone tell you not to draw anymore?"

He held his breath and waited for Ryoma's reaction.

"My dad said it was a waste of time. If I had enough time to draw useless pictures I should train to become a better tennis player."

Fuji saw red. Rage swept through him in a great tide and if it weren't for the little warm weight snuggled in his arms he would have started to destroy his room.

"As I said, little one, if you enjoy doing something it isn't worthless."

Someone would pay and pay greatly indeed. It looked like he and Echizen-san would have a serious talk in the near future.

* * *

"Echizen is staying at our house?" Yuuta asked incredulous.

"Yes, the poor dear is all alone for the next week, so Syusuke offered to take him in." his sister's voice explained happily over the phone.

"Is Echizen alright? He seemed to be a little down the last time I met him." Not to speak of the terror his brother usually induced in other people.

"Well he was a little shy and reticent during dinner, but I caught them cuddling in Fuji's room afterwards without them noticing me, so I'd say he is alright now."

Yuuta looked at the receiver and wondered if he suffered from auditory hallucinations. Echizen and his brother, cuddling? Shaking his head a little, he asked faintly: "You caught them doing what?"

"Oh, no need to be jealous, Yuuta. Just because Syu-kun has picked up another little brother doesn't mean he doesn't like you anymore. Anyway, don't forget to come to dinner tomorrow. Mom misses you. I have to go now, bye!"

Yuuta grabbed the next person walking by and ignoring the terrified look in the freshman's eyes growled: "Hit me!"

The other boy shook his head desperately, afraid of the crazed look in steel grey eyes.

"Either you hit me or I…" Yuuta didn't get to finish his threat as the other boy hit him in a desperate bid for freedom.

"Huh, so I **am **awake. Thanks." He let the boy go and walked back to the gym. Suddenly he broke into a grin and shouted: "I'm free! I'm free! Echizen, I love you!"

It took less than ten minutes for the rumour mill to spread the word that Fuji Yuuta had finally snapped and less than a day for word of his love declaration for Seigaku's super rookie to reach the street courts and from there other schools.

It took Yuuta only one look at his team-mates' faces to figure out what they were thinking.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

* * *

"Yes?"

-"Good evening, Tezuka."-

"Atobe? Why are you calling me?"

-"Do you think Fuji would kill anyone his little brother is interested in?"-

"Atobe, please tell me you didn't call to gossip."

-"Ore-sama would never condescend to gossip. Ore-sama is merely concerned for your little problem child."-

"Fuji has taken Echizen under his wing. I doubt anyone would be crazy enough to try and hurt him, now."

-"Did you know that Fuji Yuuta publicly declared his love for Echizen?"-

"I'm going to hang up now, Atobe. I don't care much for prank calls."

* * *

"Yo! Momoshirou! Wait up!"

The tall second year stopped and turned around, grinning when he recognized Fudomine's Kamio and Ann.

"What are you so excited about, shouting in the streets? You don't shout so loudly in public, you just don't."

Ann smiled up at him and said: "We just wanted to know if it's true."

"If what is true?" Momoshirou asked warily, thoughts of Echizen swimming through his mind.

"That Fuji's little brother is going out with Echizen, of course." Kamio explained impatiently.

Ignoring Momoshirou's suddenly pale face Ann gushed: "It's just so romantic. Do you think they fell in love after their match? Oh, do you think it was at that time when I dragged you two to the public courts and we met Yuuta-kun there? They make the cutest couple, now that I think about it. It's just so obvious."

"Fuji's brother and…Echizen?"

"Yeah, we just heard it at the public courts. Something about Fuji's brother making a public love declaration at his school." Kamio told the spluttering Seigaku regular.

"Fuji Yuuta…and Echizen?!"

"Really, Momoshirou you could have told at least me. I could have helped you set them up or something like that." Ann complained teasingly.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Momoshirou finally exploded.

* * *

**TBC**

AN: I really don't know why this chapter turned out like it did. It looks like my muse thought there hadn't been enough PoT typical trouble...

* * *


End file.
